


James-Luke Pikirk™ X Reader

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Gender, Clothing Damage, Crack, Crying, Kidnapping, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Epic space captain James-Luke Pikirk™  kidnaps you. Sexing ensues.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Reader, Jean-Luc Picard/reader





	James-Luke Pikirk™ X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend of mine. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

Awakening from your stupor, you find yourself in the lavish space-room of incredibly famous and highly-regarded spaceperson James-Luke Pikirk™.

This is a very exciting time for you. The epic and fashionable garments that currently adorn your body begin  
to quake with yearning. 

To your surprise, the astro man-deity Pikirk™ glances in your direction. You maintain eye-contact with him for a split-second before the iconic character suddenly flexes his Registered Trademark Musculature® against the fibres of his tight and attractive off-biege uniform. Before you know it, the shackles are off and the Sexing begins. 

Pikirk™ pounches upon you breast-first, his taut clothing tearing from the strain and exposing his exquisite nippleture. You keel over from sheer desire, the straps of your sequined Urban Outfitters pumps popping off in some kind of visual metaphor for fertility or liberation or some shit. 

Before the Sexing can commence however, the pre-coitus refreshments Emulate™ themselves into being from the captain's personal Emulator™ on the far side of the room, which is now entirely lit with a rose-pink hue in preparation for the science-fictional debauchery about to occur, we promise. 

Pirkirk ("Please, call me James")™ hands you a luxurious champaign flute filled to the brim with artifici-hol. It froths lusciously as your slurp the beverage with your lips and then it pleasingly slithers down your esophagus and then down past your (breasts/penis) before cascading into your (stomach/womb/penis).

Before you know it, the glass is on the floor, shattered and broken as glass can sometimes find itself. You feel an abrupt sense of mourning for the glass. You really enjoyed that glass. It was a fine receptacle. 

You drop to your knees in sorrow and weep (nay, BAWL) into your forearm, the loss of your treasured glass engulfing you with a profound melancholy. At this point, you feel you may burst with sadness. 

The infallible space hero James-Luke Pikirk™ reaches out towards you in a magnificent act of empathy. In a single, magical instant, the two of your initiate the Sexing. 

You bathe the chiselled captain's body in your tears as he thrusts his Control Stick into your Warping Drive, your bodies swirling in a vanilla-scented tornado of ecstasy. You have never felt this HOT and SAD in equal measure before. But the bodily motions cannot stop. 

"To boldly travel where no single individual has ever endeavoured to relocate to in some time." Pikirk™ whispers into your (ear/penis/cum) as you embrace.

His words are so intellectual you cannot find a response that wouldn't make you sound like a complete idiot.

Nine months later, (you/he) is pregnant. And Jar Jar Binks is the mother. 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
